


You Can Call Me A Thief

by loveleedstolarry



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Zayn's mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveleedstolarry/pseuds/loveleedstolarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>something small and fluffy inspired by <a href="http://25.media.tumblr.com/58352afd6bef7127a7d80a45f7a2d9e2/tumblr_milgv3LUnf1qhuf2po2_r1_500.png">this</a> picture. xx</p>
    </blockquote>





	You Can Call Me A Thief

**Author's Note:**

> something small and fluffy inspired by [this](http://25.media.tumblr.com/58352afd6bef7127a7d80a45f7a2d9e2/tumblr_milgv3LUnf1qhuf2po2_r1_500.png) picture. xx

➜ [Read on Tumblr](http://ithinkhesalwaysbrave.tumblr.com/post/44915242253/you-can-call-me-a-thief)

+

Louis fingers the watch fondly, a slight smirk tugging at his lips. Not that he’d ever be able to afford something like that.

Still, there was no harm in looking…

“Nice taste you got there,” a voice murmurs in his ear. On instinct, Louis tenses up, fearing someone had caught him in the midst of complementing whether or not it was worth trying to steal the now suddenly hot item in his hand. When long arms come and wrap around his middle, Louis’ smirk just turns to a full blown smile. “Thinking of buying it or stealing it?”

“The latter,” Louis replies honestly. “It’s not like I can afford it”

Harry hums in amusement. “You know I’d buy it for you, Lou,” he murmurs, tickling his ear as he leans his head to rest on the shorter lad’s shoulder. “You never let me buy you anything,” he pouts.

“You know I hate when you buy me things,” Louis answers.

“Which is why,” Harry starts, fingers squeezing above Louis’ hip, making him squirm. “You have no presents from me.”

“That is not true,” the shorter of the two protests. “This jacket is actually quite comfortable and by far the best gift I’ve ever gotten.” Louis snuggles into the comfort of both the jacket and the arms still wrapped around him. It was a nice jacket. Probably worth more than Louis’ bed at home. Too bad he’d rather go without a bed than the jacket.

“Hm,” Harry muses thoughtfully. “Now that you point it out, I don’t think I ever remember giving that to you.”

Louis doesn't even try holding back the smile that bloomed across his face at that. “Oh well, it’s mine now.”

Harry laughs quietly in his ear before pressing a kiss to the tip of it. “You’re lucky I love you so much, you know?”

Louis nods. “I know.” After a light squeeze of protest from Harry, Louis rolls his eyes and twists around to press a kiss to Harry’s lips. “I love you, too.”

+

The two boys probably made an odd couple to behold at the mall they were now walking through. A shorter lad who looked like he lived outside the mall at night- because he did- holding hands with the beautiful creature who looked like he owned the mall- Harry was much richer than that, though. They looked odd that’s for sure, but there was something else that made everyone stop and stare or do a double take whenever they were in close proximity to the two. Maybe it was the way the boy with the curly hair would pull the boy with the blue eyes closer to him whenever they passed someone who looked at him too long. Or maybe it was the way the shorter of the two would go for impromptu twirls while they walked, the taller one just blushing but spinning him with a fond smile and a prominent dimple in his left cheek- like he was embarrassed, but not enough to let him go.

+

Louis’ life has been… not great. After running away from home at only sixteen, he had ended up on the streets for a while before finding a cheap rent at a place right outside the mall. Needing to find some other form of payment (other than occasional blowjobs and things of the sort) he quickly picked up a job in the mall’s small book and music store. It was kind of redundant to have this store, Louis remembered thinking, since there was a bigger music and bookstore somewhere on the upper level of the mall. Nevertheless, that made his job easier- left him free to curl up in a corner with a good, cheesy romance novel. Even though he would deny it to anyone who asked- his mate Zayn being the one and only exception- Louis, whether it’d be some part deep down inside of him, longed for a cheesy romance of his own.

That’s where Harry comes in.

Louis had been on his way back to his place after having spent almost the entire evening with Zayn. He had habitually been staring at his shoes while he walked when he looked up when someone bumped into him. After muttering a quick ‘sorry’, Louis had whipped his head back around, intent on going back to staring at the ground when a mop of curly, soft looking hair had caught his eye.

He remembered the exact thought process that had went through his head at the time. The boy was alone, headphones jammed into his ears and not paying attention to a single thing around him. Louis had eyed his back pocket where he could see the faint outline of his wallet through the lining.

It had been a no-brainer at the time. He picked-pocketed easily. Knowing it would look slightly suspicious if Louis were to walk quickly by him, he had opted to tailing him until one of them was bound to split in a different direction. It was when Harry stopped- Louis scurrring away to the mouth of a small alley- and patted his back pockets that Louis started feeling guilty. What made him feel even worse was when he poked his head out a little bit more, he could clearly see Harry standing next to a elderly lady- who Louis knew was in worse shape than he was.

“Sorry, m’am, thought I had my wallet on me,” Louis remembered hearing Harry apologize, looking extremely flustered and embarrassed. “Must’ve left it at home.”

When the woman just put a gentle hand on his arm and told him not to worry and then went their separate ways, Louis had quickened his pace in order to catch up with Harry’s long stride. Not giving him the chance to chicken out, Louis had grabbed Harry’s arm causing the latter to startle before turning around.

Wallet ready, Louis had sheepishly offered it to Harry with a quiet, “I think this is yours.”

“Thanks, mate, it must’ve fallen out of my pocket when I wasn’t looking.”

And maybe it was the way Harry’s face had lit up at the thought of someone doing a good deed, but Louis had found himself stammering, “I-it didn’t. Um, I- You see, I sort of s-stole it? A while back, actually.”

Eyes narrowing just a tad, Harry had carefully slipped his wallet carefully back into his pocket- Louis finding himself confused as to why he hadn’t checked the contents first- before raising an eyebrow. “Why?”

Louis shrugged and mumbled pathetically, “I just- I needed the money.”

“No, I mean, why’d you give it back?”

“Huh?”

“If you needed the money than why’d you give it back?”

At a loss as what the hell was happening and whether or not Harry was mad or not, Louis just gaped for a few seconds before managing, “I-I don’t know? I just saw you back there with that woman and I just felt bad I guess. I’m just trying to do a good deed!” He protested.

“You shouldn’t have stolen it in the first place then.”

“I gave it back!”

“I know.”

“Wait, you’re not mad?”

Harry just smiled and shook his head. “Nah, you just said you gave it back, so, no harm done.”

“B-but I stole it!”

“I’m sorry, are you trying to convince me to have you arrested or something?”

“Well, no, but I just thought that-”

“You didn’t take anything, did you?”

“No.”

“Then it’s fine, really.”

“But-”

Harry sighed but there was a smile playing at the corner of his lips. “Look…”

“Louis,” Louis filled him, wondering belatedly if he should have given a false name.

“Louis,” Harry said slowly, like he was testing it out. A beat of silence passed before, “Would you like to go to dinner with me, Louis?”

This boy was beyond weird, Louis had thought.

“Yes,” he said unexpectedly. “I’d love to.”

+

More or less, Louis had gotten his cheesy romance through Harry over the past few months. And he hasn’t regretted a second of it.

+

Louis finds the watch laying on his bedside table a week later, a note under it. Reading it quietly to himself, Louis laughs.

“Had to leave for work, hope you like the gift. And don’t even think about taking it back because it’s engraved.”

Smiling, Louis is quick to turn the watch over and read the back.

_Don’t be a prick and take the gift_

_-Love Harry_

Louis presses his tongue to the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling too big as he reads the last sentence of the note.

_PS- I took my jacket back because it was cold and I had a longer way to walk than you do. If you feel like stealing it back, give me a call ;)_

Pocketing the note, Louis starts looking around for his phone.

He had grown quite fond of that jacket.


End file.
